buccaneersseahawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy DuBose
Jimmy DuBose is a former running back for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers for three seasons (1976-78). He was a member of the Buccaneers for their first three seasons, he only started 15 games, but was a massive threat put on the backfield at any time. DuBose recorded the first 100-yard rushing game in franchise history against the Giants in 1978 with 109 yards (though this feat rightfully belongs to running back Louis Carter, and got his shoulder injured in an attempt to tackle Harry Carson on an interception return in that game, his career ended in a gruesome fashion after he tried several times to play through his injury, was traded to the Dolphins before the start of the 1979 season, went back to the Buccaneers before the 1980 season, but never played again. His injury is voted the worst in franchise history. Playing career 1976 (expansion team) Jimmy DuBose was drafted by the Tampa Bay Buccaneers' expansion team in the 2nd round (30th overall). After several pathetic games, people questioned whether DuBose had the ability to play at a pro level. When the Buccaneers faced the Jets, that might have been his worst game of his career. Jimmy DuBose ran the ball several times and only gained 8 yards. He fumbled when Steve Spurrier tossed the ball to him around right end, then lay on the ground struggling to regain possession of the ball. As the opposing players of the New York Jets, Larry Keller and Greg Buttle pursue the ball, Keller's knee buckles or something. As Keller laid down on the field, DuBose and Greg Buttle (No. 51) race for the ball, as DuBose tried to wrap the football into his arm, he failed, pushing it further away. Greg Buttle picks it up and the Jets get the ball back. DuBose proved them wrong when he went against the Steel Curtain defense (Steelers' defense), and at the end of the game, he had averaged 6.2 yards per carry, even though the Steel Curtain defense was arguably the most fierce defense in the league. However, the Steelers had some of their substitutions of defense in, and the Bucs' were still shut out 42-0. 1977 During the 1977 season, DuBose started to have more impact on the Bucs' backfield. 1978 1979 1980 During the preseason, DuBose re-signed with the Buccaneers during the offense, but after his injury, he never played the same. In the first three preseason games, DuBose served little impact to the Bucs' backfield, he carried the ball 9 times for 15 yards. Before the fourth (final) preseason game and regular season started, DuBose was released from the team. Gallery 3. DuBose attempts a juke.jpg|Jimmy DuBose runs the ball against the Miami Dolphins in the 1978 preseason. 4. DuBose celebrates a TD.jpg|Jimmy DuBose celebrates a rushing touchdown in 1978 with a teammate 5. DuBose walking around.jpg|Jimmy DuBose walks around the field along with linebacker Mike Lemon and Howard Fest in a game against the New Orleans Saints. DuBose went on to rush for 59 yards on 17 carries. 6. DuBose running the ball.jpg|Jimmy DuBose runs the ball against the Miami Dolphins. 7. DuBose fails to recover.jpg|DuBose's "play" 8. DuBose on the sidelines.jpg|Jimmy DuBose on the sidelines 9. DuBose after being tackled.jpg|Jimmy DuBose fixes his chin strap after a run in a game against the Dallas Cowboys, he ran for only 23 yards. 10. DuBose walking.jpg|Jimmy DuBose against the Falcons in the 1976 preseason. moore-la76p.jpg|Jimmy DuBose (No. 35) blocks the Los Angeles Rams' LeRoy Jones (No. 67) while Manfred Moore (No. 44) runs the ball and Cody Jones (No. 76) lies on the ground during the 1976 preseason game. mckay-76team.jpg|From left to right: Jimmy DuBose (No. 35), Pat Toomay (No. 66), Rod McNeil (No. 22), John McKay, and Everett Little (No. 77) run onto the field. Bucs_Rams_4_13840214_8col.jpg|Jimmy DuBose (No. 35) misses a toss from Steve Spurrier (No. 11) while Howard Fest (No. 72) runs with Cody Jones (No. 76) in hot pursuit. dubose.png|Jimmy DuBose (No. 35) carries the ball about to be tackled by Ted Washington (No. 59) while Bob Moore (No. 86) blocks. Trivia *Jimmy DuBose was 1,000-yard rusher in college, rushing for 1,402 and 6 touchdowns with the Flordia Gators in 1975, he went to NFL as their all-time leading rusher. He also finished 6th in the Heisman Memorial Trophy voting, behind five other running backs, including future teammate Ricky Bell (then in USC), who finshed 3rd. Another one of his future teammates Lee Roy Selmon was in the Heisman Trophy voting, finishing 9th in the voting. *In the said play against the Jets, the way Greg Buttle dives at the football resembles the way most players dive for a fumble or something similar in recent Madden NFL video games. *Even though the 1976 expansion Buccaneers had a terrible 0-14 record, they have 7 notable draft picks, such as DuBose himself, defensive ends Lee Roy and Dewey Selmon, Mike Washington, Steve Wilson, Dave Raevis, and cornerback Curtis Jordan. *Jimmy DuBose racked up 189 rushing yards in four 1978 preseason games. Category:Expansion Bucs players Category:Early Buccaneers Category:Running backs Category:1976 draft picks